yet I cannot leave him
by heytrisha
Summary: Ia memberatkanku, ia membebaniku, ia menghalangi langkahku—namun tetap saja, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.


**title**: yet I cannot leave him

**genre**: family/angst

**rating**: T

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**notes**: canon, _flashback_. sebagai tambahan; Gil memang benar-benar memiliki sebuah sisi gelap, dan Break pernah menyatakan hal itu di suatu kesempatan.

* * *

><p>Aku mengamati dirinya yang sedang memakan apel hasil curianku tadi; pipinya memerah dan ia memakan apel itu dengan lahap. Aku membersihkan kerikil yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu duduk.<p>

"Kakak tidak makan?" ia menjeda kegiatan mengunyahnya sejenak, matanya yang berbeda warna menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, Vince. Habiskan saja. Aku sudah makan satu tadi," balasku seraya tersenyum. ia menatapku dengan ragu.

"Tapi, Kakak…"

"Habiskan saja," potongku, meyakinkan dirinya. "Setelahnya, kau bisa tidur, Vince," balasku sambil tersenyum lagi. Ia memandangiku untuk beberapa lama, dan akhirnya memakan apelnya kembali.

"Terima kasih, Kakak," ia menyentuh punggung tanganku dengan jemarinya perlahan. Aku menoleh; seulas senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Sama-sama, Vince," aku membalas senyumnya, dan ia memeluk lenganku erat. Bahkan di tengah udara malam yang dingin pun, sentuhannya tetap terasa hangat.

Vincent beringsut lebih dekat ke arahku, dan pundak kami berdua pun bersentuhan. Langit malam menaungi kami berdua; dan hanya itu yang mungkin menerima keberadaan kami, selain jalanan kota yang dingin. Ralat; bukan kami—melainkan hanya dirinya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kak Gilbert," ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, tersenyum lebar.

.

(_Namun aku tak membalas perkataannya tadi_.)

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan tanpa suara di jalanan sepi itu, dan mengisyaratkan Vincent yang mengikutiku di belakang untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia segera menurut mempercepat langkahnya seraya berlari-lari kecil.<p>

"Kakak, tunggu…" gumamnya kewalahan mengikuti langkahku.

"Berjalanlah lebih cepat, Vince," aku memberitahunya seraya menoleh sedikit. Udara pagi yang lembab bergesekkan dengan kulitku, dan bunga daffodil serta lonceng biru yang sudah mulai mekar mulai tumbuh di sisi-sisi jalan.

Aku bahkan tak memperlambat langkahku; dalam hati diam-diam aku menginginkan supaya ia tertinggal saja di belakang.

(_Karena kau memperlambatku; kau membebaniku, Vince_.)

Namun aku tak pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Vincent selalu bilang padaku kalau aku adalah seorang kakak yang baik hati, dan aku senang mendengar itu. Aku hidup demi perasaan itu; rasa dibutuhkan yang meluap-luap, yang ditujukan untukku darinya, mengisi paru-paruku dan memompa pembuluh darahku sekan itu adalah sebuah eliksir kehidupan.

Aku menoleh, mendapati Vincent yang kini telah berhasil menjejeri langkahku; senyum riang mengembang di wajahnya. Aku tak menepis ketika tangan kecilnya meraih tanganku dengan lembut, begitu perlahan; dan menggandengnya erat-erat.

"Aku tak ingin terpisah darimu, Kak Gilbert," bisiknya seraya menunduk, dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi; aku melihat adanya kesungguhan tanpa syarat yang tergambar di kedua irisnya yang berbeda warna.

Aku hanya mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya menggandeng tanganku dengan erat, seakan itu adalah sebuah kehidupan baginya.

.

(_Namun—aku tak membalas perkataannya itu_.)

* * *

><p>Kami tiba di pusat kota ketika pagi sudah mulai beranjak dari peraduannya, dan matahari mulai meninggi.<p>

Vincent tak juga melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku,dan kami berdua berjalan pelan-pelan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di pasar yang tengah kami lewati. Di saku celanaku, ada beberapa keping uang hasil mencopet kemarin.

"Kau mau makan apa, Vince?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Terserah Kakak," balasnya sambil tersenyum padaku irisnya yang berbeda warna berbinar-binar riang. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kita beli roti saja, kalau begitu," aku memutuskan. Dengan uang yang aku miliki sekarang, cukup untuk membeli dua tangkup roti—serta mungkin dua tangkup lagi, untuk makan siang nanti.

Aku menuntun Vincent ke arah penjual roti, dan menyuruhnya menunggu di depan kios. Lima menit kemudian, aku kembali dengan dua tangkup roti di tangan.

Vincent menyambutku seraya tersenyum lebar.

Aku menyerahkan roti yang lebih besar untuknya, dan menyimpan milikku. Kami berjalan lagi untuk beberapa menit—ketika mendadak gerimis turun.

"Hujan, Kak…" Vincent mendesah pelan, menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku buru-buru menarik tangannya, untuk berteduh di bawah atap sebuah kios terdekat.

"Awas rotinya basah, Vince—"

Tapi sang pemilik kios keburu mengenali warna mata Vincent ketika ia menoleh ke arahku, dan dalam kepanikan, aku buru-buru menarik tangannya lalu berlari menjauh dari kios itu—diiringi teriakan mengusir dari pemilik kios.

* * *

><p>Kami terus berlari selama beberapa saat—hujan semakin deras, dan bajuku mulai terasa basah. Akhirnya, setelah lama berlari dengan napas terengah-engah; kami itba di bagian pasar yang agak sepi, tempat adanya beberapa kios yang tidak terpakai.<p>

Aku menarik tangan Vincent ke salah satu kios itu; di dalamnya lembab karena tetesan air yang jatuh dari atapnya yang bocor. Aku berjalan memasuki sudut ruangan tersebut—yang lebih kering dan hangat, lalu duduk.

Vincent mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

Aku bangkit, berjalan ke arah depan kios, sebelum kemudian membuka atasanku—lalu memerasnya keras-keras. Air menetes ke lantai, dan aku mengulangi memeras beberapa kali lagi. Di sudut ruangan, Vincent memakan rotinya—sembari menontonku dalam diam.

"Kau tidak memakan rotimu, Kak?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku masih kenyang, Vince," balasku seraya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir."

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat dengan ragu; dan aku ingin sekali memalingkan pandanganku darinya, saat itu juga.

Matanya… terilhat aneh. Seandainya saja ia tak memiliki iris yang berwarna merah seperti itu. Seandainya saja ia memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan orang lain…

Aku melempar pandanganku ke samping, dan menyuruhnya untuk memakan rotinya lagi. Vincent menurut.

Napasku terasa sedikit sesak karena perutku yang lapar—namun aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan itu. Di sebelahku, Vincent menghabiskan rotinya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Sebenarnya—aku tak begitu peduli apakah Vincent menghabiskan rotinya atau tidak. Aku tahu kalau bajunya basah dan mungkin ia tengah kedinginan saat ini—namun aku tak menawarkan diri untuk memeraskannya hingga kering.

Aku memandanginya untuk beberapa saat dalam diam; mengawasi dirinya yang tengah mengunyah rotinya perlahan.

"Kakak, kau mau sebagian rotiku?" katanya tiba-tiba, dan aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk membagi rotinya menjadi dua—ketika aku menggeleng dengan terburu-buru.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Vince," aku menolak tawarannya sembari tersenyum. "Habiskan saja rotinya, aku masih ada lagi."

Ia menatapku dengan raut cemas, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan memakan rotinya. Aku menghela napas panjang, dan memandangi hujan yang turun deras di luar.

.

(_Vincent mengkhawatirkanku, sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan diriku—namun aku tak tahu apakah aku benar-benar mencemaskan dirinya atau tidak_.)

* * *

><p>Vincent telah menghabiskan rotinya. Aku memberikannya air dari persediaan di botol kecil yang kusimpan di saku celanaku, dan ia meminumnya sedikit-sedikit.<p>

"Terima kasih, Kak," ia merapatkan badannya ke arahku, dan menaruh kepalanya di pundakku. Aku menutup botol yang waktu itu kudapatkan dari tumpukan barang bekas itu perlahan, lalu menyimpannya lagi.

Napasnya yang samar berhembus mengenai leherku, ketika aku menyadari kalau suhu tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya—dari dahinya yang bersentuhan dengan leherku.

"Vince?" aku mengulurkan tanganku, menempelkannya di dahinya untuk memeriksa—dan, ternyata benar. Badannya terasa panas.

"Aku kedinginan… Kak," ia beringsut lebih rapat lagi ke arahku, menggenggam lenganku erat-erat. Jari-jarinya terasa begitu hangat, lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Vincent sakit; aku memutuskan dalam hati. Sepertinya ia terkena demam.

Dalam hati aku sempat terpikir untuk mendiamkannya saja—nanti juga sembuh sendiri, namun begitu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk lenganku erat-erat, niatan tadi segera sirna. Vincent sakit. Ia adikku, dan aku bertanggung jawab padanya.

(_Ia adikku, ia membutuhkanku—dan bila ia tak ada, maka aku tak berarti apa-apa di dunia ini_.)

Aku menghela napas panjang, dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Vincent memendamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di pundakku, suhu badannya yang panas menyentuh kulitku—seperti asap yang menyebar dari air di ketel yang mendidih.

"Kak Gil…" gumamnya perlahan, suaranya serak. "Aku…"

"Vince?"

Ia menghela napas pendek, dan hembusan uap yang hangat mengenai leherku. "Aku ingin… tidur," bisiknya samar, jari-jarinya memeluk lenganku lebih erat.

"Tidurlah, Vince," aku merapatkan badannya ke arahku, sehingga suhu tubuhnya yang panas berpindah sebagian. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Tapi… Kak Gil akan tetap disini, kan?"

Aku tercekat.

"Tentu," jawabku seraya tersenyum tipis, meskipun kata-kata itu terasa aneh di lidahku.

Ia tersenyum, dan membisikkan '_terima kasih_' padaku; lalu memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>Hujan telah reda, dan kini tinggal rintik-rintik gerimis yang masih turun. Aku menegakkan badanku sedikit, tanpa membangunkan Vincent yang tertidur di pundakku.<p>

Ia masih tertidur.

Aku menghela napas panjang, dan merapatkan kerah bajuku. Di sebelahku, Vincent masih tertidur—hembusan napasnya yang hangat mengenai pipiku.

Hujan berangsur reda, dan mendadak aku terpikir akan sesuatu.

(_Pergilah sekarang, Gil_.)

Aku menggelengkan kepala perlahan; meski niatan itu mengetuk-ngetuk dengan konstan, konstan; seperti air hujan yang mengenai atap.

Aku ingin meninggalkannya. Ia memberatkanku, ia membebaniku; ia menghalangi langkahku.

(_Tapi dia adikmu, Gil_.)

Aku menghela napas panjang—dan menoleh ke arah Vincent perlahan. Ia masih tertidur lelap. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, begitu tenang; seakan hanya dengan mengetahui kalau aku akan tetap berada di sisinya ketika ia terbangun, itu sudah cukup.

Aku membatalkan niatku untuk bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendirian disini, dan menghela napas panjang. _Vincent membutuhkanku_. Vincent tak bisa hidup tanpaku.

(_Salah. Akulah yang membutuhkannya_.)

Aku tahu kalau Vincent pasti akan tetap hidup dan mencariku bila aku menghilang darinya—dan bukan mati begitu saja. Ia adalah orang yang kuat. Rasa membutuhkan yang ditujukannya pada diriku begitu tulus, begitu meluap-luap—serupa candu yang menenangkan, seperti udara yang kuhela untuk tetap hidup.

Aku menghela napas panjang, dan mengusap rambut pirangnya perlahan. Ia bergerak sedikit, tangannya memeluk lenganku lebih erat; namun tak terbangun dari tidurnya.

'_Vincent, hiduplah,'_ bisikku dalam hati. '_Aku takkan meninggalkanmu_.'

.

Aku mungkin tak pernah benar-benar menyayanginya, namun tanpa keberadaannya—aku tak berarti apa-apa di dunia ini, persis seperti noktah hitam yang menghilang di antara kerumunan.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan Vincent masih saja tertidur. Suhu badannya masih terasa panas, meski tidak separah sebelumnya .<p>

Aku memakan rotiku pelan-pelan, dan meliriknya sekilas. Ia masih tertidur.

(_Maaf ya, Vince_.)

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambutnya tanpa suara; dan merapatkan badanku padanya. Bahkan dalam tidur pun, aku masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menguar samar darinya, rasa ingin melindungi yang begitu kuat; cintanya yang tak bersyarat terkadang membuatku kewalahan.

(_Maaf ya, Vince_.)

Ia memberatkanku, ia membebaniku; _ia menghalangi langkahku_—namun tetap saja, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.

.

(_Karena sejauh apapun aku pergi—aku pasti akan kembali padanya; ikatan di antara kami berdua seperti benang laba-laba yang begitu kuat_.)

* * *

><p>[ "<em>Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, Vince<em>." ]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
